Continuation of a series of laboratory and field studies is proposed to examine the relationship of age-related differences in comprehension and evaluation of television content to post-viewing behavior. Recent work indicates that inferences about often-implicit relations between scenes that are separated in time are germane to both evaluations of televised social acts and behavioral effects of such portrayals. Laboratory and field studies are proposed to examine the nature and likelihood of temporal integration of different aspects of content. In addition, a large-scale study of effects of behavioral models in a variety of television programs, as well as in specially constructed stimulus materials, is planned. The role of inference in evaluation and other sources of affective responses to models will be examined, particularly with respect to observed behavioral effects. In addition, varying programs and videotapes will be employed to observe effects of stimulus variation on processing and behavioral effects. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Collins, W. A. The developing child as viewer. Journal of Communication, 1975, 25, 35-44. Collins, W. A., & Getz, S. Children's social responses following modeled reactions to provocation: Prosocial effects of a television drama. Journal of Personality, 1976, 44(3), 488-500.